


Hold me

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que hermosos son esos recuerdos que se quedaron estáticos en el papel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me

Quien diga que no ha sufrido es un mentiroso, nadie puede asegurarlo, nadie es inmune al dolor. Todos amamos, todos sufrimos, y yo no tenía que ser la excepción.

El amor duele, ¡claro que duele!, pero no lo hace siempre. No dolió cuando te conocí, no dolió cuando me besaste por primera vez y eso es lo único que me importa, es lo único que entiendo.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, no podía ser así, tuviste problemas y yo los convertí en los míos, recordaste tu pasado y te aferraste a él, me dejaste de lado, ignorándome por un par de brillantes ojos rojos. No me importó, seguí ahí, a tu lado, recibiendo tus enojos y supersticiones.  
Fue difícil, no tengo por que mentir, pero cuando me veías y me besabas; me tomabas en tus brazos y me hacías el amor antes de que me dejaras solo otra vez...me hacías sentir vivo, y vaya que lo disfrutamos los dos.  
XXOOXX

Guarde mis cosas por última vez, metí la ropa y los objetos personales en la maleta; tomé mi caja de recuerdos y solo saque las fotografías. Eran pocas, de hecho solo eran tres, en donde aparecíamos juntos; una era con nuestro equipó de basket, otra de la vez que pintamos la cancha de basket callejero junto con las demás escuelas y por último una de los dos, una fotografía que Kise logro sacar con muchos esfuerzos y que después me hizo llegar, en la foto me estabas besando, tú a mí, como pocas veces. Que hermosos recuerdos ¿no crees? Y son solo nuestros...

En este momento capto lo hermoso de las fotografías, con las sonrisas y la felicidad genuina congelada para siempre, recordándonos que una vez fuimos felices. Ojala la vida siempre fuera así.

Metí las fotografías en un sobre y puse tu nombre, después Kise te lo haría llegar. Tal vez cuando las vieras me recordarías, me extrañarías y tal vez quisieras que volviera contigo, pero yo te vería a los ojos-esos hermosos ojos verdes- y seguiría con mi camino, porque algún día volveré; cuando seas un gran doctor y yo sea exitoso, volveré a casa, a mi hogar.  
XXOOXX

Recibí muchas cartas, ninguna tuya, en los primeros dos años fuera de Japón. Todos escribían sobre sus vidas felices, los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de equipo y los que al principió eran mis enemigos me mandaban imágenes de las reuniones, de sus escuelas e incluso de sus días cotidianos. Pero en ninguna aparecías tú, el único que alguna vez te mencionaba era Kise con su afán por burlarse de ti y tus costumbres.  
No me dijeron cuando te rendiste con Akashi, no me contaron cuando Kagami y Aomine te detuvieron antes de que abordaras una avión con destino a EU, tampoco mencionaron la pelea que tuviste con todos cuando hablaste de ir por mí, de recuperarme y todos dijeron que ya no me merecías, pero aun así los ignoraste.

Nadie me lo dijo, tu fuiste quien escribió la carta en puño y letra que me contó todo eso, esta venía con una fotografía, la única que teníamos juntos. Fuiste t quien me buscó, fuiste tú quien busco arreglar este amor.  
Fui feliz, me sentí vivo una vez mas. Quise correr de regreso a Japón pero ellos tenían razón, no podíamos olvidar lo que estábamos haciendo, nuestros futuros profesionales dependían de que permaneciéramos en distintas partes del mundo; si ya habíamos esperado tres años podíamos esperar un poco más.

Era feliz y estaba enamorado, era lo único que sabía.

Creí que sería sencillo a partir de ahí, pero olvide que tú eras tú, y que te amaba por esa razón. Olvide que cada pieza de ti, cada aspecto de tu persona me era sumamente atrayente y cual imán intente estar lejos de mi polo opuesto pero tu me jalabas hacia ti. Reprimí, dolorosamente puedo decir, los impulsos de volver a ti y me entere de que tu estabas igual. Y como habías cambiado se me hacía mas difícil, eras lo que siempre te pedí que fueras sin olvidar de quien me enamore en primer lugar. No me mandabas besos y abrazos en cada carta, no me hablabas con palabras melosas y empalagosas, pero siempre había un mensaje en la contestadora cada viernes por la mañana y una carta con tu nombre cada dos. Te extrañaba, te quería a mi lado, quería estar en tus brazos y sentir tus labios en los míos, te necesitaba en todos los aspectos...

Atesoré una vez mas mis recuerdos, mi fotografía y las cartas de tu nuevo yo; deje que mis ilusiones volvieran a crecer esperando que vuelvan a tocar el cielo, para que volvamos a estar felices, justo como antes; como cuando nuestros ojos solo veían al otro, cuando nuestros corazones estaban enteros y los momentos se quedaban impresos.  
XXOOXX

"Llévame contigo, ponme en tu bolsillo y llévame a todos lados. Estaré en tu corazón y nunca volverás a estar solo"

Me escribió un día, me enamore mas de él - si es que eso era posible- y decidí contestarle:

"Si me lastimas esta bien, lo único que quiero es estar entre tus brazos y nunca mas dejarte ir... Espera a que vuelva"

Y lo repetí al final de cada carta, de cada mensaje y de cada llamada "Espera a que vuelva"; y lo hiciste.  
XXOOXX

Estabas ahí, serio y silencioso como siempre, solo tú me recibiste el día de mi regreso a Japón, me observaste fijamente y antes de que pudiera salir con uno de mis elocuentes comentarios me besaste, me presionaste contra tu pecho como si quisieras que me fundiera en el. Y te ame, como antes, como ahora y como en un futuro.

Me llevaste a tu departamento, me recibiste con una cena y unas caricias necesarias, me llevaste al cielo miles de veces esa noche. Sostuviste mi mano y besaste mis labios, te introdujiste mas en mi, te volviste parte de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y no me dejaste posibilidades de huir.

Me viste a los ojos, bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y me besaste lento y suave, como antes. Dejaría que me lastimes otra vez mas solo para estar entre tus brazos y sentir que nunca me dejarías ir.  
XXOOXX

Despierto entre tus sabanas y aferrado a tu cuerpo, te observo y sonrió en silencio. Tomo una fotografía de tu expresión tranquila, y pienso lo afortunado que soy porque esto es solo mío. Salgo a la sala y recojo nuestras ropas, me agacho cuando veo un pequeño papelito caer de tus pantalones y me doy cuenta de que es nuestra fotografía, esa que Kise nos tomo. Sonreí como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes y suspire cuando sentí tus manos rodeándome la cintura.

Susurraste a mi oído mientras yo me estremecía: "Bienvenido a casa"

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar aquí... Gracias por leer.
> 
> Esto se me ocurrió en una clase mientras mi reproductor funcionaba y ponía una de mis canciones favoritas de mi cantante favorito... Alguien quiere adivinar cual es? Vamos, adivinen =D (?)
> 
> Una vez mas gracias por leer, espero que les guste.


End file.
